Finding Tomorrow
by VanillaLime
Summary: This story takes place right after Rhett leaves her. Distraught and tired of it all, will Scarlett find the courage to win back Rhett's heart, better her reputation, and be the mother she once wanted to be?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Gone With the Wind. It would be cool if I did though:P_

_Well I finished reading Gone With the Wind and was sad to find that Rhett left her. Of course, I watched the movie and knew it was going to happen, but still, I wanted to know if they would get back together. So, I made a story (hopefully not too long) about what happened after the book to compensate for my lack of knowing. Hope you enjoy it! _

Chapter 1

**A Brief Visit to Tara**

She boarded off the train and was relieved to find that Will was right there to meet her. It was nice to find some relief for once, rather than having burdens weigh her down. And in these days there were far too many burdens weighing down on her heart. Her dear little Bonnie was dead and gone as well as Melly, the only true friend she ever had. When all the town was set against her, Melanie was on her side, for god knows why. Scarlett treated her so badly, and even wished her dead. And now that Melly actually was dead—oh, how she wished she could change everything!

Scarlett was never good with relationships. She always twisted people around her finger. She lost many of her friends and tolerated it, but one thing she could not tolerate was losing Rhett. She had lost him, just when she found out that she loved him. She hated herself for holding on to Ashley for so long, just realizing now that Ashley was a weak creature, lost in the past and never ready for the future. But Rhett, he was ready for anything. Scarlett felt safe in his arms, but seeing her again in his safe embrace was uncertain.

What was she thinking? Scarlett O'Hara, the county belle who had beaux waiting on her hand and foot? She will see to it that she wins Rhett back. She won't let him slip through her fingers so easily. No, she wasn't going to see love brush past her so quickly. Scarlett was determined to hold on to it.

"Oh Will, I'm so glad to see you," she said. And she _was_ glad to see him. That house on Peachtree Street was suffocating her. She thought if she had stayed in that dark place any longer she would go crazy. "Say hello to Uncle Will, Wade. Ella, you too."

They both were shy children and because they remember only meeting Will a few times, they held back at first. Ella cradled her back with her hands and rocked back on her heels, nervously eyeing Will's wooden leg. Wade hid behind his sister, but then, realizing that he was too old for such a foolish thing, decided he'd be the one to break the ice. "Hello Uncle Will," he said in a muffled voice as he took a few steps forward.

Scarlett gave Ella a little shove and she blurted, "hello."

Will smiled at the two children. He thought about his two little ones at home, and was interested to see how they would all get along. Then he turned his cool grey eyes away from the children and looked at Scarlett, taking notice of the black mourning dress she had on. Just as he had suspected. Melanie took a turn for the worst and died. His smile wavered, but he kept it on, knowing that Scarlett was trying hard to get through such times. She was smiling now, although her face was white as a sheet with tired bags under her eyes.

"Come," he finally said. "The carriage is over here."

The two kids clambered into the back row and Scarlett sat alongside Will. She breathed in with greedy gulps the country air, the red hills of Tara rolling in her mind. Even in the worst of times she knew she could always find strength in Tara. Yes, with Tara she could sort out everything. She watched as the wild engulfed the once grand plantations into weedy fields—soon to become forestland if it remained untouched. But that didn't bother her now. For now she was just numb. Too many things she had to deal with, too many things she wanted to put off.

Will kept his eyes ahead, his callused hands firm on the reins. It was comforting sitting next to him, Scarlett thought. He always knew the right things to say, and when to say them. And right now, he knew it was best to keep quiet. Up yonder they could see the cotton field coming into view, and in the midst of it was Big Sam who waved eagerly at them as they went by. The horse stopped and Suellen was standing there to greet them with a baby in her arms.

"Melanie—she isn't dead is she?"

Will looked at his wife with cold eyes, but she didn't get the hint. She waited for Scarlett's response.

Scarlett got out and looked at her sister with dull green eyes. She didn't want to say it. She felt that in saying it she would lose herself to her emotions. She just stared at Suellen with a wearisome frown.

"Oh, she's dead isn't she!" Suellen cried out. "I just knew it! How completely awful!"

Melly…dead? This was the first time Wade heard this, and his heart started to beat fast. That feeling was starting to come over him, just like the time when he thought his mother was dying. He knew Bonnie was dead, but it made little difference to him for he never really bonded with Bonnie. But Aunt Melly? Why, she was more of a mother than his real mother ever was to him! A state of grief struck him and he started to cry.

"Oh no, Wade!" said Scarlett, pinching his cheeks. "Don't you cry!"

"But Mother, Aunt Melly's dead!" he sobbed.

And in hearing this Ella cried too. Although she didn't completely understand what was going on, she knew something was terribly wrong, and so she too had to cry out in sorrow.

"Stop it! Stop it!" thought Scarlett. Her hands went over her ears and she could feel her heart tearing again. If these little brats won't stop yelping why she—she would have to slap them!

To her relief, Will stepped in, leaning into the old carriage and lifting the distraught Ella into his arms and Wade following after him, sniffling as his uncle led him into the house. All that was left was she and Suellen, and of course Suellen never made anything better.

"So why did you come all the way down here? We would surely see you at the funeral."

"News as grave as this should be told in person, not heard through a cold letter."

"For once I agree with you." She took a few steps, than a realization hit her. "Why didn't you come to see us when Bonnie died?"

By god, why did Suellen have to mention such things at a time as fragile as this? Scarlett swallowed hard and answered her sister's question. "Why, I had things to deal with at home."

"And what, you don't have things to deal with now? What about that filthy rich husband of yours? Where's he?"

Yes, that's what Scarlett wondered. She couldn't let out the rumor about a divorce being in the future, even though it was more than true. She thought of a quick and easy lie. "Rhett is on an important business trip and won't be home for a long while." _If ever_, she thought sullenly. Her heightened mood at the station had lowered since then.

"So he isn't going to the funeral? Hah! Bad taste if you ask me. Terribly bad taste." Her head was held high as she said proudly, "Well my Will would never do such a nasty act."

Scarlett would've liked to take her sister down a peg or too, but refrained, knowing that in order to do so, she would have to take down Will as well. She just clenched her fist and walked ahead of her sister, up the steps, and into the parlor. She could hear heavy steps coming down the stairs and she couldn't help but grin despite of it all.

"Miss Scarlett, iz dat you? Oh Ah kno dose footsteps fum anywhere." Mammy came running down the stairs as fast as her heavyset body could take her. "Oh Miss Scarlett!"

"Mammy!" Scarlett was suddenly in Mammy's protective embrace, her cheeks up against Mammy's bosom. She felt like she was a child again, under the care of her loving caretaker.

"Ah done herd 'bout Mis' Melly, an' boy wuz Ah heartstrickin'! How cud de Lord put such an angel chile lak Miss Melly ter sleep so early! Heartstickin' Ah iz!" Her voice grew shakier as she talked on. "Miss Melly had de purest heart Ah ev'r seed. Yes'm, dey ain't nev'r a sole as pure as Miss Melly!" And finally her voice cracked and she began to sob.

And just like Ella seeing her brother in grief, Scarlett couldn't bare to see Mammy in grief. As much as she wanted to hold back the tears, they came out, streaming down her cheeks. All her emotions bottled up inside came out, all hitting her in one powerful blow. Bonnie, Melanie—Rhett. She could not put it off till tomorrow any longer. She cried long and hard, with the soft backdrop of Mammy's soothing voice.

"Now yo' go on and cry all yo' want chile. Let it all out."

Finally no more tears came out, just faint hiccuping and the shaking of her body. She had a splitting headache and needed a long rest. Mammy knew this, and so led her up the stairs with her arm around Scarlett's shoulder. She tucked her into bed, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind Scarlett's ear. Then, with a scan around the room to make sure everything was okay, went about her usual business.

Scarlett pulled up the covers to her nose. Although it was the afternoon with sunrays beaming through the window, Scarlett lacked the energy to do anything. Her body and soul was utterly exhausted. She closed her eyes and slept.


End file.
